Electronic modules which are attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) to make up electronic systems are used in many applications. One type of electronic module attached or connected to a printed circuit board may include electronic packages or modules, such as processor modules, chips and the like. For example, electronic modules may be mounted to the printed circuit board using one of several types of connector systems disposed between the electronic module and the printed circuit board. Some electronic modules may be large relative to the size of the connector system and may extend well beyond the area of connection, thereby resulting in a large area of the electronic module being unsupported above the printed circuit board. The unsupported portions of the electronic module may move or vibrate when force is applied to the electronic module, for example, during movement of the electronic system. The movement may cause the connection between the electronic module and the printed circuit board to become weakened or damaged when it is off balance. This problem becomes more likely when the electronic module is mounted at a location removed from its center of gravity.